Yamcha's mystery
by Kayna
Summary: Yamcha sneaking off somewhere every night.... And now the DBZ gang will finally find out where. Someone has planned a trick on Yamcha. This is a song story.


I was listening to a song by Sean Morey and it reminded me of Yamcha, so here's a song story on it! It's kind of short, but please review! I don't own Sean Morey's, "It's all about me" song nor do I own DBZ...  
  
-Kayna  
  
  
  
The DBZ gang had decided to go out on the town tonight. Vegeta had even decided to come along, despite the fact that he wanted to train as well. It was going to be an interesting night, though. Yamcha had been escaping off to somewhere every night and the gang decided they wanted to see what was up. They had gathered a few hints here and there. Yamcha went out in a goofy looking yellow suit with stripes, but the man never had much of a sense of style. Yamcha also mentioned a place called, "Matt's Night Club," located in the center of town, exactly where they were headed now.  
  
Goku was chattering with Trunks and Tien as they walked, trying to keep his excitement down. They had a slight feeling that Yamcha might have actually done something good this time, it was a major event for all of them. Piccolo talked with Gohan, Bulma attempting to talk to the stubborn Vegeta who merely walked with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Finally arriving at the night club, they all wandered in and looked for a suitable table that would seat all of them. There was no table large enough to all the gang so they gathered within a cluster of tables, Goku instantly diving into the little snack menu. Vegeta leaned back in his seat with a smirk resting upon his lips, his eyes located on the stage as he watched a man in a yellow suit walk out onto the stage.  
  
"Hello, everyone. My name is Yamcha and I'm finally on stage! Give me a Y!" Yamcha shouted, waving his arms in the air only to be answered with silence and odd stares.  
  
"All right... Tough crowd. Well, I'm here to sing a song tonight. I was told it totally describes me. Here we go!" Yamcha shouted . The DBZ gang sat there in surprise. Yamcha? Singing? This probably wasn't going to be the best thing ever.  
  
  
"It's all about me, it's all about me. I've got a lot of stories to tell and they're all about me!" Yamcha began, starting a little trot along the stage. Gohan sat there blinking, thinking to himself.  
  
Why does this scare me? Why... Why must Yamcha sing about himself? What did I do to deserve this, Kami?   
  
"I am the guy next to you on the plane with the big mouth and the pea-sized brain. Talking with glee, incessantly, all about me!" Yamcha continued, waving his right arm around in the air. Tien shook his head sadly.  
  
I can't help but feel bad for the guy... No wait, I can. He makes such a fool out of himself. I wonder who said this song described him?  
  
"You're trying to read, but you won't succeed. By the end of this flight you'll be able to write a whole book about me!" Yamcha went on, taking a moment to stand in the center of the stage. Chichi sat there with her mouth agape.  
  
What an idiot! This song is insulting him and he keeps going on with it? Who in their right mind would want to write a book about Yamcha...  
  
"I just bought a new Lamborghini to compensate for my small self-esteemie. Oh yea, me. Me, me, me, me. It's all about moi!" Yamcha called out before pointing proudly to himself. Bulma shook her head slowly, just slightly confused.  
  
His small self esteem? What could he mean by th-... Oh, right... That stump...  
  
  
"My friends telephones are broken, that's all. Or improperly installed, that's why they don't return my calls." Yamcha said, waving his hand beside his head in an attempt to demonstrate a phone. Goku tilted his head a little to the side.  
  
My telephone's fine... What is he talking about? It's not broken... I just don't want to talk to him, he never shuts up.  
  
"I've got a girl now who's perfect for me, because she doesn't have caller ID. We talk about me, all about me, and the first minute is free." Yamcha smiled brightly. Master Roshi nearly fell out of his seat in surprise.  
  
He has a girl now? Oh wait, never mind. I don't think his doll counts.  
  
"You want to change lanes, I don't even see. Got my phone on my ear, adjusting my mirror so I can see me!" Yamcha continued as he acted out adjusting a mirror. Piccolo shook his head slowly, smiling lightly.  
  
If that guy is on the road then I'll just stick to flying all the time from now on...  
  
"It is so strange with an ego this vast, that my head will still fit up my... hat." Yamcha said, a stupid smile wandering along Yamcha's lips. Trunks blinked a few times.  
  
Does he mean fit his head up his ass? That and what else?...  
  
"Why can't you see? It's just astronomy, the world revolves around me!" Yamcha yelled out before raising both his arms into the air, calling out cheers for himself.  
  
"I can't believe you sang that song I gave you! Fool..." Vegeta yelled, standing up from his seat and laughing.  
  
"Pretty good, huh? Here, I'll do it again... Strip style!" Yamcha yelled before fumbling with the buttons of his suit. Vegeta's eyes widened before he raised his right hand, aiming a blast towards Yamcha, watching as the guy was blasted backstage before he could do anymore damage.  
  
"All about him? It's all about me." Vegeta said with a cold smile.  
  
  
  



End file.
